Requiem por un sueño
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Dumbledore está a punto de morir, y ha inclumpido la promesa que hizo a la persona a la que había amado. Un repaso sobre los momentos más emotivos de la vida de Albus Dumbledore. SPOILERS HP


_**REQUIEM POR UN SUEÑO**_

_**Por Gaia para Morgana of Avallon**_

_**Pairing: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald**_

_**No. No podía ser. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, con agotamiento infinito, sintiendo el veneno correr por sus venas, el corazón pesado como si fuese de plomo y una sensación de vértigo que le impedía mantener la mente clara, ahora que más lo necesitaba. Iba a morir aquella noche. Lo sabía desde que había salido de Hogwarts acompañado del joven Harry en busca de un Horcrux. Debía enseñarle lo que debía sacrificar para destruirlos, lo importantes que eran para Voldemort y el peligro que suponía para todos el que quedase alguno sobre la tierra. Debía enseñárselo para que llegado el momento, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no dudara sacrificar su vida en favor del resto. Por el bien supremo.**_

_**Esa expresión lo devolvió a la realidad. El bien supremo. Un aguijonazo de dolor atravesó su alma. Moriría sin despedirse de él. Sin cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo. Volver a visitarlo una última vez para decirle que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni siquiera el rencor eran capaces de neutralizar el dolor de vivir sabiendo que no volvería ver la luz del sol por su culpa, sabiendo que cada noche echaría en falta el sonido de su respiración…**_

_**Su boca formaba palabras para evitar que el joven Malfoy se dejase llevar por el miedo e hiciese algo de que se arrepentiría. Era consciente a medias de que el muchacho nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no importaba, tenía que darle tiempo a Severus de llegar hasta la Torre de Astronomía y matarlo. Necesitaba que fuera él quien se quedase con la varita…**_

_**Cada vez que recordaba cómo había conseguido la varita, cómo había derrotado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo para impedirle destruir todo por lo que llevaba décadas luchando. Un mundo que los tratara a todos como iguales, en el que nadie se sintiese menospreciado, ni sangres pura ni nacidos de muggles. Un mundo donde no hubiera odios en ese sentido y a nadie se le ocurriese enfrentar a la gente por algo tan estúpido y trivial. Un mundo donde nadie muriese por peleas acerca de lo que se debía hacer o no… Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía que quizá no había ganado aquella batalla,**_

_**Había fallado en su empresa, y ahora moriría por ello. Moriría con el amargo sabor del veneno en sus labios y el corazón desgarrado en su pecho. Las palabras las pronunciaba de forma autómata, sin pensar mientras se esforzaba por rememorar los momentos de su vida en los que fue feliz y supo que lo era. No quería morir solo. Necesitaba la compañía de la única persona que siempre lo había conocido. Aunque la compañía no fuesen más que recuerdos.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Esperaban sentado en la abigarrada sala de estar de Mrs. Bagshot. Tenía que recoger un pastel de frutas que la señora se empeñaba en preparar cada semana para él y sus hermanos. Y entonces, iluminado por el sol vespertino, entró en la sala. No se había dado cuenta que se había puesto en pie hasta que el joven de cabello rubio se acercó a él sonriendo y le tendió la mano. **_

_**- Albus ¿verdad?- le estrechó la mano con fuerza y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara- Mi tía dice que tendrás que esperar un poco, todavía le quedan unos minutos de horno al pastel.**_

_**- Ah…de acuerdo- Tomó asiento frente al desconocido, que se dejó caer con gracia en el sofá.- Hace una tarde agradable- Balbució, incapaz de elaborar algo más locuaz. La conversación siguió por derroteros similares hasta que poco después apareció Mrs. Bagshot con el pastel humeante. Salvado por la señora con la tarta en la mano.**_

_**- Vaya, Albus, ya conoces a mi sobrino Gellert- Asintió y se levantó, levitando el pastel con un movimiento de su varita- Acaba de llegar, así que no conoce a mucha gente- Mrs. Bagshot se sentó en el lugar que él había ocupado- Podrías enseñarle el valle.**_

_**- Tía…no obligues a la gente a soportarme, seguro que Albus tiene cosas mucho mejores que hacer que pasar tiempo conmigo- Gellert lo miró a los ojos y se le cortó la respiración. Tardó unos segundos en hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo.- ¿Verdad?**_

_**- No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, Gellert Grindelwald- Lo sermoneó- Albus es un chico encantador, y seguro que no le importa.**_

_**- No…no pasa nada- dijo apartando la mirada, turbado- No tengo nada mejor que hacer…- Sonrió y el sobrino de Mrs. Bagshot respondió con una sonrisa pícara de medio lado.**_

_**- Entonces, ¿me paso mañana por tu casa?- Se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular la velocidad galopante de su corazón.- Sobre las cuatro estaré allí.**_

_**Le faltó poco para olvidar el pastel de frutas flotando en la sala de estar abigarrada de trastos de su vecina. Se marchó sin mirar donde pisaba y sólo la costumbre de realizar aquel mismo camino a menudo desde que era un niño lo salvó de caer de bruces en más de tres ocasiones. Dejó el pastel en la cocina y subió a su cuarto distraído. Escuchaba la voz de Aberforth cantarle a Ariana y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en la cama. Grindelwald. Repitió el nombre en voz alta, dejándose envolver por la musicalidad de las sílabas. Grindelwald. Se le llenaba la boca al pronunciarlo. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Estaban sentados contra el tronco de un árbol, bastante alejados del pueblo. Hacía dos semanas que se conocían, y no era demasiado tiempo, pero sentía que Gellert sabía más de él que nadie, ni siquiera Elphias. Habían hablado largo y tendido de todo lo que dos jóvenes con ganas de comerse el mundo podían hablar, y dado lo políticos que eran ambos, la situación del mundo en el que vivían no tardó mucho en salir a relucir. Las ideas de Gellert acerca de una supremacía mágica que los sacase del ghetto en el que vivían, con los muggles conocedores de su existencia y siendo respetados por ellos le hizo pasar muchas noches en vela. Si los muggles hubieran sabido de su existencia y sido conscientes de su superioridad, lo cual era obvio por otra parte, Ariana no habría sufrido a manos de aquellos malditos niños y todas las desgracias que habían tejido su vida no habrían sucedido. Su padre no estaría en la cárcel y su madre no habría muerto.**_

_**Estaba contándole a Gellert su situación familiar, y cómo se sentía respecto a ello. Habló de cómo el mundo, rotando según las ideas de Gellert, dichas de otro modo para que no sonasen tan drásticas y convenciesen a todo el mundo para apoyarlos, podrían haber evitado la situación. La voz se le rompió al hablar de la muerte de su madre. Se detuvo al notar una mano cálida en su hombro. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Gellert, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Una mano lánguida le limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla para rozarla después con los labios. Tragó saliva, olvidando por completo todo de lo que habían estado hablando. Solo importaban ellos dos y el tronco de árbol en el que apoyaban la espalda.**_

_**Suspiró, buscando los labios del otro chico. Eran suaves y cálidos. Con los ojos cerrados podía verlos curvados en una mueca burlona y quizá un poco siniestra. Su mano se enredó en los bucles dorados que le caían pesados sobre los hombros para acercarlo más y profundizar el beso. **_

_**Aquella noche fue la primera, desde la muerte de su madre en la que durmió sin pesadillas y no tardó horas en conciliar el sueño pensando en todo aquello que pudo haber evitado si no se hubiese ido con Elphias a recorrer las sendas del mundo mágico.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gellert le contó la historia de los Deathly Hallows mientras le enseñaba la tumba de Ingotius Peverell. El crepúsculo se cernía sobre el cementerio y la luz violácea los envolvía. La humedad cálida del verano los invitaba a sentarse a la sombra mortecina de un sauce y hablar del futuro ingeniando estratagemas para crear un mundo mejor en el vivir, rozándose con languidez.**_

_**La mano cubierta de vello dorado acariciaba su pierna despacio mientras hablaba de las posibilidades de la Elder Wand, la Capa de Invisibilidad y la Piedra de la Resurrección. Suspiró no sabiendo muy bien por qué, por las posibilidades de poder que les darían los Deathly Hallows, quizá devolviendo a la vida a sus padres para que pudieran hacerse cargo de Ariana y él pudiera irse de aquel aburrido valle con Gellert, o porque la mano cada vez acariciaba más arriba y le enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Se había quedado despierto anotando todos y cada uno de los puntos que se debían de tener en cuenta a la hora de establecer un gobierno. Él sabía que no podían esclavizar a los muggles, no era moral. Se había cansado de repetírselo a su amigo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de vengarse por la situación a la que les había llevado la condición de su hermana, por la muerte de su padre, de pura tristeza en Azkaban, por la muerte de su madre…No podían esclavizarlos ni someterlos con violencia, la gente no los apoyaría.**_

_**Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando recordó una de las lecciones de Historia de la Magia sobre como algunos gobiernos sometían al pueblo por su bien, porque ellos no sabían lo que les convenía. Despotismo Ilustrado, todo para el pueblo, pero sin contar con el pueblo para las decisiones. Algo así necesitaban vender. Los muggles no sabían cuidarse solos, no entendían lo que era bueno para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no podían hacer magia, y claramente, aquello era una ventaja evolutiva. Sonrió, recordando los tratados de un tal Darwin sobre el origen de las especies. Si la naturaleza seleccionaba a los que podían presentaban alguna ventaja, sin ninguna duda esos eran ellos, ya que podían hacer que el mundo hiciera lo que quisieran. **_

_**Oyó como alguien llamaba a la ventana de su habitación y levantó la cabeza del pesado libro que sostenía en su regazo. El rostro de Gellert iluminado por la luna trajo la sonrisa a sus labios, y movió la varita para abrir la ventana y permitirle entrar. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.**_

_**- He visto la luz de tu habitación encendida- Leyó algunas líneas del libro y ensanchó su sonrisa- Me alegra ver que hay alguien que también piensa en un futuro mejor para nuestro mundo- Cerró el libro y se lo quitó, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo- Ya pensaba que estaría yo solo…- levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla- Me alegra que seas tú.**_

_**- Gellert…- trató de detenerlo cuando la mano del rubio comenzó a desabrochar su túnica.**_

_**- Albus…- lo besó en los labios. Sabía que estaba sonriendo. No sabía por qué, pero Gellert siempre parecía estar sonriendo. Un aire de malévola simpatía lo rodeaba cualquiera que fuese la situación y aquello le encantaba. Profundizó el beso al tiempo que hacía un hechizo silenciador para evitar que sus hermanos escuchasen algo.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando. Gellert pasaba casi todas las noches allí, era mucho más fácil engañar a sus hermanos que hacerlo con Mrs. Bagshot. Las noches en las que les era imposible estar juntos se carteaban hasta la salida del sol. **_

_**Estaba siendo el mejor verano de su vida. Casi ni recordaba que su madre había muerto, que había renunciado a su viaje de descubrimiento del mundo mágico con Elphias. Tenía a Gellert. Lo demás importaba poco. Con él sentí que por primera vez estaba delante de alguien que era como él, que pensaba las mismas cosas, que se planteaba los mismos problemas respecto al futuro del mundo mágico. Que no se conformaba con lo que se les daba impuesto, que sabía que podía cambiar las cosas y planeaba el mejor modo de hacerlas.**_

_**Había cosas que no le terminaban de gustar, estaba claro. Gellert tenía una cierta inclinación hacia la crueldad que él no compartía, y en esa discrepancia acerca de utilizar la fuerza para someter a los muggles o ganarse su apoyo con discursos era donde anidaban la mayoría de sus discusiones. Si había aprendido algo a lo largo de su vida era de que con la violencia no se llegaba a ningún sitio, que lo único que traía era problemas. Tenían que convencer a la gente de que lo que ellos ofrecían era lo que todos necesitaban, no imponerlo, porque de hacerlo así, la gente se rebelaría contra ellos. Y tenían que conseguir que si llegaban lo suficientemente alto como para presentarse a unas elecciones, la gente los votase.**_

_**Le había hablado a Gellert largo y tendido acerca de ello, cuando laxos después del sexo se sentían más inclinados a soñar que a discutir y a hacer planes serios. Había hablado de cómo la gente es capaz de aceptar las muertes de sus familiares en favor del Bien Supremo mientras jugaba con las guedejas de pelo dorado entre sus dedos. Cómo exaltarían las muertes de los caídos. El fin justificaría los medios, le decía. Pero la gente tenía que creer en el fin, y la violencia no era la forma de conseguir esa creencia.**_

_**Escuchó a Aberforth bajar las escaleras y se puso en tensión. El día anterior había discutido con su hermano acerca de la constante presencia de Gellert en la casa. Le había dicho que estaba descuidando a Ariana, quien era su responsabilidad, mientras perdía el tiempo en macabras elucubraciones acerca de como dominar el mundo. **_

_**- ¿Otra vez aquí?- preguntó mientras se servía un tazón de porridge- Al final la gente acabará pensando cosas raras, Albus**_

_**- ¿Y a tí que te importa niño?- le dijo Gellert con sequedad- Que piensen lo que les apetezca.**_

_**- Ja, el precioso, encantador, brillante Albus Dumbledore que ha perdido el norte por otro chico...- se rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba- Cómo si necesitáramos más caer más bajo...**_

_**- Abe...- trató de advertir mirándolo con seriedad- Déjalo ya.**_

_**- ¿Que deje el qué?- clavó al cuchara en el porridge y se levantó- Te pasas el día aquí, o en el bosque con este, perdiendo el tiempo que deberías emplear en cuidar de Ariana, hablando de cómo someter a los muggles, ¿No aprendiste del error que cometió papá, Albus? Él se pudrió en la cárcel. No dejes que te envenene el cerebro, tú no eres así, y lo sabes. Sólo estás fingiendo para llevártelo a la cama...**_

_**- ¡Cállate niñato!- Gellert se había levantado y apuntaba con su varita a Aberforth. Albus se levantó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora- ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡¡Algún día...!!**_

_**- ¿Algún día qué?- escupió- ¿Dominarás el mundo? ¿Tendrás a todos los muggles bajo tus pies? ¿O acaso serás el Maestro de la Muerte porque hayas conseguido los Deathly Hallows? Por favor...soy más joven que tú y hace mucho que dejé de creer en cuentos de hadas. **_

_**- ¡¡YA BASTA!!- gritó Albus tratando de ponerse en medio de ambos. Pero no podía hacer nada. Los gritos e insultos habían dejado de tener sentido. Sólo eran ruido a su alrededor. Y de pronto el ataque verbal pasó a ser un ataque mágico.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**No recordaba mucho más de aquella tarde. Sólo que de pronto vio caer a su hermana al suelo. Estaba muerta. Lo sabía por la vacía expresión de su mirada, por la mandíbula relajada…el corazón se le partió como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo. Era su culpa. **_

_**Abe cayó de rodillas y sacudía a Ariana. El mundo de pronto no tenía sonido. Sólo el ruido de su varita al caer al suelo y el de su corazón golpeando las costillas en su pecho resonaban en sus oídos.**_

_**Pasaron los días sin que apenas fuera consciente de nada. Se preparó el cuerpo de su hermana para el funeral y comenzó a acudir la gente a casa para darles el pésame. Fue una semana de locura, amigos suyos le dijeron después que estuvo muy entero y que lo llevó todo con gran diligencia, elegancia y respeto. Pero él solo podía pensar en que Ariana era su responsabilidad y ahora estaba muerta.**_

_**Daba igual de qué varita hubiera salido el hechizo que colapsó su corazón, o si fue únicamente del susto…Él había matado a su hermana. Y Aberforth no dejaría de recordárselo.**_

_**También entendía como se sentía su hermano. Entendía la frustración y la congoja que lo asolaban. No le tenía en cuenta que le hubiera roto la nariz. Tenía razón. Ariana había muerto por su culpa. Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás y evitarlo, si pudiera hacer algo para dejar de sentirse así…**_

_**Sólo cuando toda la gente que había acudido para el funeral se marchó y se dejó caer en la cama se dio cuenta de que no solo Ariana lo había dejado. Gellert tampoco estaba, llevaba más de una semana sin verlo, desde la pelea. En aquel momento no le importaba si había sido culpa del chico la disputa que había acabado con la vida de su hermana. Lo único que quería era dormirse abrazado a la persona que le había devuelto la ilusión por ver amanecer un día más. Necesitaba consuelo, cariño, necesitaba a la persona que había estado junto a él desde hacía dos meses, con quien había compartido ideas, sueños y caricias. Pero no estaba. Se había marchado.**_

_**Mrs. Bagshot se lo había comunicado mientras le arreglaba la nariz. Gellert había llegado a casa muy nervioso y tras comunicarle que a la mañana siguiente nada más salir el sol se marcharía, se encerró en su cuarto. Mrs. Bagshot se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre para prepararle a su sobrino un buen desayuno, y un par de tartas para la madre del chico, pero Gellert ya se había ido. Su cuarto estaba vacío, sólo había un sobre encima del escritorio dirigido a Albus. **_

_**Aún tenía el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica, cuando Mrs. Bagshot se lo tendió, apenas fue consciente de cogerlo y guardarlo. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo. Alguien gritaba a Aberforth por haberse dejado llevar por la violencia en un momento tan delicado. Pero él sabía que Abe había tenido todo el derecho del mundo a pegarle. Sacó el sobre, bastante arrugado y se detuvo en su nombre escrito por Gellert en el papel amarillento. Le pasó los dedos por encima, con el corazón apretándole en la garganta y rasgó la solapa.**_

_**No era una carta muy larga, solo un pliego de papel por una cara. Tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse antes de comenzar a leer, y respiró hondo. Pasados unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, se enfrentó a las letras trazadas apresuradamente.**_

_**Lo siento, Albus, lo siento. Yo no sé cómo ha ocurrido, ni siquiera sé si he sido yo…Sé lo que significa tu hermana para ti, pero no estaba pensando, estaba tan furioso…Tengo que marcharme lejos, estar a tu lado me nubla, no me deja centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer, en mi búsqueda de los Deathly Hallows. Hace mucho que encontré aquí la información que estaba buscando, y en lugar de continuar mi gesta me quedé, obnubilado por tu inteligencia, por tu sentido del humor.**_

_**Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntos, Albus, pero nos distraemos demasiado el uno al otro. No me puedo permitir distraerme, y si tengo que renunciar a mi corazón para lograr mi sueño, lo haré. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué importa el amor? Con el tiempo se nos pasará y nos arrepentiremos de habernos dejado llevar de tal modo.**_

_**Eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidarte. Espero que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, y que hayamos madurado lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado lo que sintamos, por el Bien Supremo. **_

_**Gellert**_

_**Dejó caer la carta sobre el colchón, ahogando un sollozo. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Estaba en pie frente a él, casi cuarenta años después de la última vez que lo vio. Y de nuevo ambos se apuntaban con la varita. Habían crecido, madurado, y estaba claro que evolucionado en direcciones opuestas. Llevaba años reprimiendo su egoísmo, su avaricia, sus ansia de poder, recordando en cada momento que se sentía tentado que su hermana había muerto por no saber controlarse. Gellert, sin embargo…parecía que en lugar de reprimirse había potenciado esos sentimientos. Se erguía ante él, alto, elegante, con su malévola sonrisa en la cara. Los ojos azules brillando con diversión y picardía. Emanaba poder. Y él había trabajado y sufrido mucho para poder resistir esa tentación.**_

_**- Al fin te has dignado a venir...- le dijo inclinando la cabeza- Llevo años provocándote.**_

_**- No quería verte de nuevo- Respiró hondo. Estaban solos, se había asegurado de abordarlo en el único momento del día en el que no estaba solo, y Gellert había sabido que él se acercaba, porque los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin decir nada. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que no iba a hacerle daño? No era la misma persona que había abandonado tras la muerte de Ariana. Sabía muchísimas más cosas que en el aquel entonces, y también muchísimo más peligrosas.**_

_**- ¿Tanto me temías?- Gellert, ahora conocido por todos por "el temido Grindelwald", dio un paso hacia él y se sintió incapaz de retroceder para alejarse- ¿O lo que temías era volver a lo que fuiste, dejar caer la máscara de protector de los muggles, de paladín del bien que te has puesto? Los dos sabemos que yo estoy haciendo lo que ambos soñamos, que el poder que estoy consiguiendo es de ambos- Se acercó un paso más. Su corazón latía desbocado, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción de tenerlo de nuevo delante, de ver su rostro otra vez. Era incapaz de no pensar en las ganas que tenía de recorrer su cuerpo y de anotar mentalmente los cambios conferidos por el tiempo y el crecimiento. Al mismo tiempo, una rabia sorda le golpeaba en los oídos. Él no era ningún paladín de nada. Había pagado muy caro sus sueños de juventud y llevaba cuarenta años viviendo con el corazón roto. Y cada día de esos cuarenta años había tenido muy claro cuales fueron sus errores y estaba dispuesto a no cometerlos de nuevo. Las palabras escritas por Gellert tanto tiempo atrás pasaron ante sus ojos: Si tengo que renunciar a mi corazón para lograr mi sueño, lo haré. Y su sueño era un mundo mágico en paz y tolerante. Y Gellert se estaba interponiendo.**_

_**- No sabes nada, Gellert, no entiendes nada- Bajó la varita y dio un paso adelante- Si me hubieras hecho caso te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas...Pero nunca me escuchaste. Lo único que te importaba, y te importa, son los Deathly Hallows y el poder que puedan conferirte, te da igual la gente que se muere, o la gente que sufre. Empezando por mi hermana, y por mí.**_

_**- Aquello fue un desafortunado accidente- Gellert bajó también la varita. Lucharían, pero más tarde, primero habían de aclarar muchas cosas- Te trastornó...**_

_**- No, no lo hizo- torció el gesto- Se me cayó la venda de los ojos. Tú fuiste...eres...la única persona a la que he amado, y lo hubiera dado todo por ti...habría hecho cualquier cosa...Pero poco podía importarte yo a ti, si en el peor momento de mi vida decidías largarte en busca de tus sueños. Te necesité, Gellert, pasé meses sin apenas dormir una noche seguida, asolado por pesadillas, echándote de menos...Y lo único que tenía para recordarte era una carta en la que decías que yo solo era una distracción para tus objetivos. Me rompiste el corazón.**_

_**- Y ahora has venido a vengarte por ello- Gellert levantó de nuevo la varita, esta vez mucho más cerca de su corazón.**_

_**- No, vuelves a equivocarte, no necesito vengarme por nada, porque no hay nada que reprochar. No eres ni de lejos la persona a la que quise con toda mi alma. Estás podrido por dentro- Pronunció aquellas palabras escupiendo el veneno que llevaba demasiado tiempo acumulando. Observó como el rostro calmado de Gellert se ensombrecía y temblaba la mano que sostenía la varita- No vales la pena, Gellert, has tenido que sembrar el miedo para que la gente te obedezca, porque por ti mismo nadie es capaz de quererte- su viejo amigo apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza y el sintió como se le encogía el corazón. No lo sentía, no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. La realidad era que quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que se marcharan lejos a poder vivir lo que se habían ganado.- Encarcelas a la gente que tiene el valor de luchar por sus ideas, porque sabes que si los dejas libres se agruparan y se ganarán el corazón de la gente, algo que tú eres incapaz de hacer. Te has dejado llevar por la soberbia y el odio, el egoísmo por concluir tu propia gesta te ciega y no puedes ver más allá de tus metas.**_

_**- Albus, si vas a matarme, date prisa en intentarlo, algunos somos líderes mundiales, dominamos un imperio y no tenemos tiempo que perder escuchando reproches estúpidos.- Gellert sonrió de medio lado burlón- Y menos los hechos por un fracasado que no tuvo el valor de aceptar lo que sentía, era y pensaba y vivir conforme a ello. Lo único que te pasa, Albus, es que me tienes envidia. Te molesta que yo no tuviese a nadie a mi cargo, que no me importase la muerte de tu hermana, porque a ti tampoco te importaba aunque debías aparentar que sí.**_

_**- ¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!- estaba a punto de perder los nervios, notaba la sangre palpitar contra sus oídos, cómo su magia fluía veloz y caudalosa por sus venas, dispuesta a liberarse por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Su cerebro bullía de actividad, sentía los ojos tensos y tenía que controlarse para ser capaz de articular palabras- A mi me importaba mi hermana, me importaba tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estabas hasta que tu tía me dio tu carta, y había pasado una semana, me importaba tanto que me di cuenta de que nos estábamos equivocando en todo, que no era la dominación sobre los muggles lo que se debía hacer para lograr la paz- Notaba cómo se iba creciendo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y corpulencia, elevándose sobre Gellert, de constitución más débil- Es la convivencia y el respeto lo que hace que la gente viva tranquila. A mi tampoco me gusta esconderme, pero infundiendo el terror y el dolor como carta de presentación no se ayuda a que se nos quite la etiqueta medieval de malvados.- Gellert retrocedió un paso.- Así es normal que quieran matarnos, estamos atentando contra sus vidas y sus derechos, contra su seguridad y tranquilidad. Algún día se logrará la convivencia, pero solo si ellos y nosotros aprendemos que nuestras diferencias nos complementan, nos hacen más fuertes y mejores en conjunto. Eso es lo que nunca has sido capaz de aprender, y eso es lo que hará que lo pierdas todo.**_

_**- ¡¡¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!!!- rió Gellert estridentemente, aunque era incapaz de ocultar cierta inseguridad y temor en su carcajada- Albus, hasta tú te crees tus propias mentiras. Has perdido perspectiva y ya no distingues la máscara que te has puesto para ocultar lo que tú crees que es un alma oscura, de tu propio rostro, Al- sacudió la cabeza apartando unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado, ligeramente oscurecido y veteado de cabellos blancos- Pero yo conozco tu rostro- su voz se suavizó y se dilataron sus pupilas- Lo conozco mejor que el mío propio, porque es el que veo cada noche en sueños, el que evoco cuando me siento perdido…- Relajó los hombros, sintiendo como su corazón se expandía, aunque sabía que Gellert lo estaba diciendo porque había notado su aura y quería distraer su atención, pero quizá también lo sentía. Lo miró a los ojos tragando saliva- Albus…me asusté tanto cuando la vi caer al suelo…- dio un paso al frente, acercándose a él, bajando la varita. Se mordió el labio, nervioso, estaba bajando la guardia, y no quería, sabía que no debía, que era lo que él pretendía- Fui un cobarde, era un niño, egoísta y estúpido…debí quedarme contigo y asumir lo que había pasado…Las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas…- alzó una mano para posarla en su hombro. Notaba la presión cálida de los dedos a través de la tela, el rostro que tantas veces había rememorado a menos de medio metro del suyo. La voz de Gellert sonaba tan sincera…- Después de todo este tiempo, no he dejado de quererte, de echarte de menos…y no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención y que vinieras.- Alzó a su vez la mano izquierda y la posó con languidez en la cintura de Gellert para acercarlo, él también lo había echado de menos tanto que le dolía, añoraba tanto abrazarlo que ahora sentía que sus cuerpos se atraían irremediablemente para fundirse. **_

_**No obstante, Gellert nunca había sido demasiado bueno ocultando sus emociones, y no pudo evitar una sombra malévola en su sonrisa que no se le escapó. Sonrió con laxitud, fingiendo haberse relajado por completo y se dejó abrazar por la persona a la que había amado más de lo que pensó jamás que sería capaz un ser humano de amar. Se regodeó en la calidez que emanaba unos segundos antes de apuntar con disimulo la espalda que rodeaban sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y poniendo todo su poder en marcha. Gellert lo notó, porque se revolvió, e intentó apartarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.**_

_**"Petrificus totallus" pensó. El cuerpo que abrazaba se tornó rígido, y los ojos de Gellert lo miraron con sorpresa.**_

_**- Lo siento- murmuró- Gellert, tenía que hacerlo, entiéndeme.- Lo tendió con cuidado en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él, acariciando con ternura los bucles dorados que cubrían su cabeza- He luchado mucho por lo que de verdad creo, y no quería que tú lo estropeases. Solo vine porque me lo pidieron tantas veces que ya no supe que excusa poner, pero no quería hacerte daño- Accio varita- los dedos rígidos de la mano derecha de Gellert se abrieron con esfuerzo, y una varita de sauce, bastante larga y de aspecto infinitamente antiguo voló hasta su mano. La guardó en el bolsillo, ligeramente sorprendido, ya que no era la varita que conocía de su amante- Voy a llevarte a Nurmengard, y me aseguraré de que mientras viva no te falte de nada….**_

_**Se desapareció de allí abrazando al cuerpo hasta una de las celdas de alta seguridad de la cárcel que el mismo Gellert había diseñado y participado en la conjura de los hechizos de protección y seguridad. Cerró la puerta mediante hechizos y recostando el cuerpo, sobre el catre, deshizo el hechizo. Gellert se sentó en la cama y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, sollozando con rabia y pesar. Se sentó junto a él, sin saber qué podía decir, o qué debía hacer. Le dolía ver a la persona que quería hundida, pero sabía cual era su deber y por mucho que lo amase, tenía que encerrarlo allí, para que no le hiciera daño a nadie más y todos pudiesen vivir en paz. Tenía que renunciar a ser feliz junto a la persona a la que amaba porque esta era un peligro para la humanidad. Tenía que dejarlo pudrirse allí por el bien de todos. Por el Bien Supremo.**_

_**Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. Gellert no se resistió, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Allí solos, ambos habían perdido el halo que la gente les había puesto, no eran Grindelwald y Dumbledore, eran simplemente Gellert y Albus, como lo habían sido tantos años atrás un verano dorado. Lo acunó mientras lloraba, meciéndolo suavemente y murmurando palabras de consuelo en la maraña de bucles de un dorado ahora ajado. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de Gellert se separara de él y lo mirara a los ojos.**_

_**- Al final has ganado tú, Albus- le dijo con la voz rota, secándose con la manga de la túnica las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.**_

_**- No, no es cierto, Gellert- negó suavemente, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano- Hace cuarenta años lo perdí todo para siempre. Sólo he hecho lo que esperaban de mí, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no quería hacerlo.- Gellert asintió y suspiró.**_

_**- Lo que dije antes era cierto, Albus…lo dije para distraerte, para ablandarte, pero no por eso es menos verdad.- Ambos tragaron saliva y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Gellert.**_

_**- Lo sé- lo besó de nuevo y se levantó para irse- Te prometo que mientras esté con vida no te faltará de nada, Gellert.- Cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz triste llamarlo.**_

_**- Albus- se giró para mirar al hombre sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el catre, alucinado de la vulnerabilidad de la figura que apenas una hora antes había irradiado tanta fortaleza y poder- Usa la varita que me has quitado.**_

_**- ¿La varita?- La sacó del bolsillo donde la había guardado y la miró- No es la varita que solías usar…**_

_**- No, esta es mejor…- esbozó una leve sonrisa- Bastante mejor- Observó más detenidamente la varita, ya le había sorprendido el aspecto centenario de esta, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por Gellert como para prestarle más atención. Ahora que la miraba de cerca y la sostenía en su mano, sentía el poder que irradiaba recorrer todo su cuerpo.**_

_**- ¿Es…?- preguntó titubeando.**_

_**- Sí, es ella- Gellert se acostó cara a la pared y él se marchó, conjurando complejos hechizos de seguridad antes de desaparecerse. Ahora entendía la seguridad de Gellert de ganarlo, aún siendo él más poderoso física y mágicamente. Tragó saliva y apretó la varita contra su pecho.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Aquella no había sido la última vez que lo vio. Después fue a visitarlo a Nurmengard en numerosas ocasiones, llevándole diarios y libros, jabón, dulces que sabía que le gustaban y su compañía. A veces pasaba varios días con él, cuando sabía que en el colegio no lo iban a necesitar. Jugaban al ajedrez durante horas, y pasaban el tiempo con otras actividades más íntimas. Gellert escuchó de sus labios sus preocupaciones respecto al joven Tom Riddle y conoció la historia del joven que sería el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos desde el principio.**_

_** Supo de la existencia de la profecía y del nacimiento de Harry. Le contó también que el padre poseía una Capa de Invisibilidad que podría ser de la que hablaba el relato de los Deathly Hallows, y Gellert le rogó que se la enseñara, que necesitaba verla.**_

_**Le pidió la capa a James, sabiendo que estarían seguros bajo el Fidelio y que a este no le convenía tener ninguna excusa para merodear por ahí. La llevó a Nurmengard para Gellert la viera. Sostuvo aquel pedazo de tela acariciándolo con los dedos y con la mirada, se cubrió con él e hizo que él se cubriera también. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz…**_

_**Cuando le suplicó que se la dejase unos días, titubeó. No quería poner a nadie en peligro y ahora con Voldemort en la cima de su poder no era el mejor momento. Pero Gellert era un hombre que no estaba hecho para ser encerrado, necesitaba el aire libre y una vista que se perdiera en el horizonte para poder vivir. Y aunque en Nurmengard no le faltaba comida, higiene ni abrigo, ni tampoco diversión, conforme habían pasado los años y había ocupado cargos más importantes en el colegio, sus visitas habían sido más espaciadas, y ello había mermado mucho más a Gellert que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Ahora no era más que una sombra anciana de lo que fue, y no suponía ningún peligro dejarle que tuviese la capa por unos pocos días.**_

_**Lo que no pudo sospechar es que el joven Pettigrew traicionara a sus amigos vendiéndolos a Voldemort. La noticia le llegó apenas dos días después de haberle dejado la capa a Gellert. ¿Si hubiera tenido James la capa podría haber escapado? Nunca lo sabría, una vez más su debilidad por Gellert se había llevado por delante vidas humanas. Lo quería, disfrutaba de su compañía, y sabía que Gellert lo necesitaba, pero no podía permitirse esa debilidad si gente moría por ello. Volvió a la celda a por la capa, jurando entregársela al pequeño Harry cuando acudiese a Hogwarts y no volver a ver a Gellert si no era para despedirse antes de morir.**_

_**Había aprendido a vivir sin la mitad de su corazón, a no escuchar cada día el latido de la persona amada junto a su pecho. A no ver el rostro adorado dormido junto al suyo al amanecer. Había aprendido a vivir silenciado al alma que gritaba por compañía y anhelaba cariño. Y había aprendido a vivir sabiendo que Gellert se moría en vida, ajándose a cada minuto por su abandono. **_

_**Se prometió a si mismo que cuando sintiera que se acercaba su hora, iría a despedirse de él, a decirle que lo esperaría más allá de la muerte. Aquella promesa, aquella última visita era lo que lo mantenía con vida, lo que le instaba a levantarse cada mañana y seguir luchando.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Miró a los ojos de Severus. Ahora no podía fallarle, si había sido fiel a él, era el momento de demostrarlo. Su mirada se desvió hacia la esquina en la que Harry se ocultaba petrificado bajo la capa de su padre, una de las reliquias que había pasado su vida intentando poseer. Su mente se desvió hacia la snitch que ocultaba el anillo roto que Voldemort había profanado transformando en un Horcrux…esperaba que Gellert nunca lo supiera, aquello lo destrozaría. Ahogó un gemido, sólo pensar en Gellert aliviaba su pesar por un lado, mientras su alma se reconcomía de culpa por no haber cumplido su promesa. ¿Qué sería de él ahora que iba a morir? ¿Seguirían cuidándolo o en cuanto dejaran de recibir el dinero que enviaba lo abandonarían a su suerte? Intentó no pensar en ello, quedarse con los recuerdos del verano dorado, volver a tener dieciocho años y estar sentado bajo un roble, con la cabeza de Gellert en su regazo, los dedos entrelazados en los sedosos bucles de su pelo.**_

_**- Severus…por favor…- rogó. El hombre lo miró a los ojos con los suyos llenos de pena y tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos cuando Severus alzó la varita, y desde muy lejos lo escuchó pronunciar el hechizo fatal.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Estaba tumbado bajo el roble junto al arroyo estirado cuan largo era, de modo que uno de sus pies descalzos se sumergía en la corriente, siendo ligeramente arrastrado por el agua fresca. La luz del sol vespertino atravesaba las hojas del roble y una suave brisa las mecía. El aroma a tierra húmeda inundaba su nariz. Escuchaba el trino de algún pájaro perdido y el crujir de la hierba al ser pisada por alguien que se acercaba.**_

_**Alguien se tumbó a su lado y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro sobre su corazón. Estiró uno de los brazos que tenía cruzados tras la cabeza para rodear el hombro de Gellert y abrió los ojos.**_

_**- Hola- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y complacida.**_

_**- Hola- se inclinó para besarlo y supo que era feliz. Y que seguiría siéndolo, eternamente.**_


End file.
